


after midnight

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: In high school, he remembers, paying a visit to someone after midnight always had alternative connotations.





	after midnight

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

The number on the door stares back at Massu as his hand clenches into a fist, gathering the courage to knock. It’s two A.M., which isn’t that late considering they’d just gotten back from celebrating the end of a successful tour an hour ago, but it’s still after midnight.

In high school, he remembers, paying a visit to someone after midnight always had alternative connotations. Since it’s Tegoshi, this memory should be irrelevant, except that it’s the exact opposite.

He’s still surprised that he’s even here. It’s definitely not his brain that has him standing in front of Tegoshi’s door at two A.M., but it’s not anything in his pants either. There’s a possibility it could be his heart, but he doesn’t want to think about that.

It’s much easier to accept the fact that his lips are tingling for contact and Tegoshi is the most easily accessible one to give it. Never mind that Tegoshi’s been trying to kiss him for years, on and off camera; Massu is sure there’s some sadistic part of him that enjoys how Massu squirms and pulls away.

He doesn’t want to pull away anymore. After several years of teasing, he can’t think of anything else, imagining it in his mind as he tries to sleep. He’s long since given up being ashamed about it, at least inside his head – standing here wanting to make it a reality is like a tidal wave of shame.

The door clicks open, and both Massu and Tegoshi jump as the empty ice bucket falls to the floor between them.

“Massu!” Tegoshi exclaims, gasping as he clutches his chest. “You scared me!”

“Sorry,” Massu says flatly, his eyes on Tegoshi’s lips.

Tegoshi’s eyes turn concerned. “Is everything okay? Did something happen?”

“Can I come in?” Massu asks awkwardly, rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet, and Tegoshi rushes to nod as he reaches down for the bucket and retreats back into his room.

The first thing Massu does is flip the deadbolt on Tegoshi’s door. Then he crosses the small room towards the windows, which he double-checks are shut before pulling the already closed curtains as far as he can in both directions.

Tegoshi watches him in silence, his expression curious when Massu turns to face him. Massu is more nervous than he’s ever been on stage, though the voice in his head is the same – “Just do it! Go for it! It will be okay!”

Tegoshi’s eyes blink up at him questioningly, and it’s so cute that Massu has to bite his lip to keep from saying it out loud. He’s always thought Tegoshi was cute, even back before he knew he wasn’t supposed to. In their line of work, he’d told himself, that was the point. Though he’d feel much better about this if he were just attracted to Tegoshi when he’s dressed up like a girl.

He looks at Tegoshi with his hair pulled up on top his head and some kind of cream in spots on his face, drowning in an old T-shirt that’s too big for him and sweatpants, and takes a deep breath at the realization that he’s even cuter now.

“I can’t read your face,” Tegoshi says quietly, taking one tentative step towards Massu. “I mean, I can a little, but what I see doesn’t make any sense.”

“What do you see?” Massu asks hopefully, his heart racing. Maybe he won’t have to be the one to do it after all.

“I don’t even know how to explain it.” Tegoshi steps closer, peering up into Massu’s eyes, and now Massu’s hands are making fists for a different reason. “You actually look like you’re about to explode. Did I do something to make you angry?”

Massu’s bangs smack him in the eye from the force of shaking his head. “No.”

“Calm down,” Tegoshi says suddenly, grabbing Massu by the arms and shaking him a little. “Massu, please calm down. Whatever it is, it’s okay.”

He licks his lips then, and Massu has to bite his own to keep from jumping.

“Your eyes,” Tegoshi whispers. “You look like you just got caught with your hand in the cookie jar.”

“I’m going to give you something you’ve wanted for years,” Massu blurts out, and Tegoshi tilts his head in confusion. “At least, you’ve tried for years.”

Tegoshi blinks again. “Are you sleepwalking? Should I pinch you?”

“I want to kiss you,” Massu says, the weight lifting from his shoulders at the words.

There’s a beat of silence, then Tegoshi’s face splits into a grin. “You _are_ sleepwalking! Oh, Massu, you’re going to be so embarrassed when you wake up.”

Then Tegoshi pinches his arm, _hard_ , and Massu responds by grabbing his face. The first touch of Tegoshi’s lips to his is like a current of electricity, heightened by Tegoshi’s startled gasp. Massu’s mind is cluttered with things he doesn’t understand, but it feels good and he turns his head a bit to the side, pressing their lips together in a few different places before he realizes that Tegoshi’s not responding.

Sheepishly he pulls away, a quick swipe of his tongue over his lips preserving the tingles for longer. “I’m sorry,” he says, his voice all air.

“No,” he hears, and Tegoshi’s tone is so faint that Massu’s eyes lift up, finding Tegoshi’s expression incredulous. There’s a brief hint of a smile and Massu thinks he’s even cuter now, especially as he brings his fingers up to his lips. “But why?”

“I don’t know,” Massu replies with a shrug. “I just wanted to, really badly.”

“Is that it, then?” Tegoshi asks, his voice casual but his eyes disappointed. “Is your… craving satisfied?”

“No,” Massu answers, and Tegoshi’s arms are around his neck, the force sending Massu’s back against the wall as those lips return to his and it’s even better when Tegoshi’s kissing him back. His hands rest firmly on Tegoshi’s hips, keeping him a safe distance away, but his mouth devours everything Tegoshi gives him.

It’s Massu who slips his tongue in first, flicking against Tegoshi’s, and he belatedly realizes the resulting low groan is coming from him. The noise has Tegoshi parting his lips more, licking Massu’s tongue as his fingers twist in the back of Massu’s hair, and Massu’s strength is tested by the force of Tegoshi’s hips trying to push them closer.

“Massu,” Tegoshi gasps into their kiss, and Massu’s lips automatically relocate down Tegoshi’s jaw, dragging wet kisses toward his neck. “Why are you holding me back?”

“I’m…” Massu replies, his grip tightening as he becomes more aware of his state. “I’m really turned on right now.”

Tegoshi’s giggle goes straight into his pants. “Me too. You’re a really fucking good kisser.”

“Thanks,” Massu mumbles, his mouth never leaving Tegoshi’s skin as he makes his way up to Tegoshi’s ear. “I don’t think I’m ready for more, though.”

“Then stop _seducing me_ ,” Tegoshi hisses, and his frustration makes Massu even hotter. “And they call _me_ a tease.”

“I’m sorry,” Massu says again, his voice rushed. “I can’t stop.”

Tegoshi pulls him back by his hair and then Massu’s in his mouth again, fire-hot kisses mixed with breathy moans and all of the tension accumulating inside Massu has him spinning them around so that Tegoshi’s the one pinned against the wall.

“ _Massu_ ,” Tegoshi whines, his body bucking against Massu’s restraint. “You’re driving me crazy. Either stop or let me go.”

“I can’t.” Massu kisses him harder, until Tegoshi’s struggling ceases and Massu’s mind soars to another level of reality, one where everything tingles and nothing is wrong.

Then he feels friction where he really wants it, a deep groan tickling his tongue, and the next thing his hands clutch onto are the bedcovers as he’s squished between a soft mattress and a hard Tegoshi. His own moan sounds strangled, dying on Tegoshi’s tongue as Tegoshi’s legs tangle with his and a distinct mass grinds down against his erection.

“Tegoshi,” Massu gets out, and Tegoshi’s next groan has his hips pushing up on their own. “We can’t do this.”

“Why not?” Tegoshi replies, already breathless, and Massu opens his eyes to see Tegoshi’s flushed face hovering over him, his own eyes hooded and clouded with lust. “You should finish what you start, Massu.”

“I should,” he finds himself agreeing, because it feels good and as much as he rubs against Tegoshi, it’s not enough. “But I don’t know how.”

Tegoshi’s short laugh makes Massu even more frustrated, but then there’s a firm hand squeezing his cock through his pants and Massu can’t stop the moan that pushes its way out of his throat.

“Oh, that’s pretty,” Tegoshi says, palming the head and making Massu arch into his touch. “I wonder what other noises you can make.”

“Tegoshi,” Massu says again, his voice approaching frantic. “I don’t know what to do.”

“You don’t have to do anything,” Tegoshi says, soothing away Massu’s apprehensions as he leans down to press feather-light lips to Massu’s shoulder. “Just kiss my neck some more. I really like that.”

Massu rushes to comply because that he can do; it’s familiar and there are remnants of Tegoshi’s enticing cologne. The moan Tegoshi emits is gorgeous, his hips undulating to rub against the back of his hand that tightens around Massu’s fly. Massu’s mouth latches onto Tegoshi’s neck and he feels Tegoshi’s body shudder, his hands slipping under Tegoshi’s giant shirt to feel his hot skin as Tegoshi whimpers into his shoulder.

“Be careful,” Tegoshi warns. “Don’t leave a mark.”

Massu’s hands are twisting the fabric of Tegoshi’s shirt, stretching it even more, and he lifts his lips to Tegoshi’s ear as his frustration peaks. “Clothes off.”

They’re barely apart for a second, shirts pulled over heads and fingers fumbling with belts and zippers until they’re skin to skin, Massu’s body arching as Tegoshi’s hand wraps around him directly and strokes him properly. He feels Tegoshi shudder again when he moans, instantly returning to Tegoshi’s ear and taking the lobe between his lips so that Tegoshi can hear _everything_ he makes him feel.

“ _Massu_ ,” Tegoshi whines, this time from relief, and Massu can feel it rubbing against his hip. “Do you want to be inside me?”

The thought alone has Massu snapping up into Tegoshi’s hand, a prelude of what’s to come that both terrifies and excites him. “Yeah,” he answers, his tone deepening as speaks into Tegoshi’s ear. “Yeah, I do.”

Tegoshi’s groan is encouraging, and Massu’s hands drop to Tegoshi’s ass, grabbing one cheek in each hand and squeezing, unintentionally spreading him open. Just the thought of being inside him has his hips snapping harder, but Tegoshi’s touch disappears from his cock and Massu hears the workings of a bottle cap. He braces himself for the inevitable preparation, what he has to do to make it comfortable for Tegoshi, but Tegoshi’s body starts to move on its own as he presses small whimpers into Massu’s neck.

“Oh god,” Massu mutters, lowering one of his hands to find Tegoshi’s pushing fingers in and out of himself. Curiously he pushes on Tegoshi’s wrist and shudders at the moan that tickles his throat, then does it harder to hear more.

“Massu,” Tegoshi says in a rushed voice. “ _Fuck_.”

Massu’s overcome with another desire to kiss him and pulls him back by his hair, crushing their mouths together and Massu feels every tiny noise on his tongue. Tegoshi can’t stop moving, pushing back against his own touch as he stretches himself for Massu, and it takes everything in Massu’s power not to just yank Tegoshi’s fingers away and pull him down onto his cock.

As it is, Tegoshi shakily presses the bottle into Massu’s palm with his other hand, and he doesn’t have to tell Massu what to do with it. He moans into Tegoshi’s gasping mouth as he rubs the oil onto his length, his wrist quickening as he wants so badly to just get off like this, but Tegoshi figures it out and snatches his hand away from himself, pinning it to the bed.

“Almost,” Tegoshi says, sounding apologetic as his touch turns soft and their fingers lace together. It feels weird with the oil on Massu’s hand, but the sentiment is the same. “Almost ready.”

“Anything I can do?” Massu asks carefully, already making his way back to Tegoshi’s ear. “I don’t trust myself not to leave a mark right now.”

“Tha-that’s good,” Tegoshi sputters, and the bed rocks with how fast he’s fingering himself. “Massu, I want you _so bad_.”

“Me too,” Massu admits, rolling his hips up towards what he expects to be nothing, a loud moan tearing from his lungs as his cock bumps Tegoshi’s. “God, hurry.”

“Okay,” Tegoshi says, breath heaving, and then both of his thighs are straddling Massu’s waist. “Please don’t move until I say so.”

Massu nods, but all of the self-control in the _world_ can’t prepare him for how much he wants to thrust up into that tight heat as Tegoshi slowly sits down on his cock. He takes it out on Tegoshi’s hand instead, squeezing as hard as he can to release frustration, and Tegoshi looks down at him gratefully through his pained expression.

“Does it hurt?” Massu asks, abandoning his shameless want in favor of Tegoshi’s comfort.

“It’s… a lot,” Tegoshi replies, with a brief laugh. “You’re bigger than I’m used to.”

Massu feels the heat spread across his face at the compliment, but his mind focuses on the words. “You do this often?” he finds himself asking, a hint of malice in his tone.

But Tegoshi just smiles as he sinks all the way down, his muscles wrapping around every inch of Massu, and it’s worlds away from being inside a girl. “You’re hot when you’re jealous. Now move.”

His body responds before his brain, a tentative thrust upwards that has him arching in pleasure. It takes all of his power to go slow, the tension pushing its way out of him in the form of strangled moans, and when he looks up, Tegoshi is watching him curiously.

“I’ve always wondered if you make the same faces during sex as when you sing,” Tegoshi admits. “These are much better.”

“If you can still talk, I’m not doing this well enough,” Massu grumbles, grabbing Tegoshi’s hip with his free hand and holding him still as he thrusts harder. Tegoshi’s startled groan is satisfying and Massu struggles to watch his face as he fills him over and over, until he’s pounding up into him so hard that he can’t see straight anymore.

Then Tegoshi starts bouncing and Massu’s breath is a continuous moan, which has Tegoshi moving faster with his own whimpers as Massu hits him even deeper. This isn’t going to last much longer, Massu realizes as he squeezes Tegoshi’s hand in warning. Instantly his hand is relocated, both sets of fingers wrapping around hard flesh and the increasing tightness around his own cock has Massu crying out, sharply snapping his hips to push through it as he fists Tegoshi off as fast as he can.

“ _Massu_!” Tegoshi exclaims, high-pitched and airy as warm spurts of liquid spill over their hands and onto Massu’s chest. It’s simultaneously gross and erotic and Massu’s instincts have him rolling them over, lifting Tegoshi’s knees over his elbows and giving in to his primal urge to _fuck_.

Tegoshi’s moans are like a song, Massu grunting in harmony as he reaches the brink of his orgasm and pushes through it full-throttle. He clutches onto Tegoshi’s thin body as he comes, burying his face into Tegoshi’s neck and feeling the effects around his oversensitive cock. His breath demands attention as he softens and pulls out, only moving far enough to lower Tegoshi’s legs to a more comfortable position, his head rising and falling with Tegoshi’s chest as the latter desperately catches his own breath.

Fingers thread through his damp hair, and Massu lifts his head to look at the man lying beneath him. Tegoshi’s skin is shining with sweat, his face tinted pink and his lips parting for air. The sight has Massu stretching out alongside him, feeling warm when Tegoshi automatically turns to curl toward him, and something inside him flops around at Tegoshi’s satisfied smile.

“Still want to kiss me?” Tegoshi asks, his voice barely a whisper.

Massu answers him without words, because feelings those lips against his again is the only thing that keeps him from replying that he never wants to _stop_.


End file.
